my_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord
Discord is a male draconequus and former antagonist introduced in the season two premiere. Princess Celestia explains that Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good. Production and development Jayson Thiessen, the show's director, stated that the character Discord was "straight off Lauren Faust's pen" and was inspired by John de Lancie's popular character Q from the Star Trek: The Next Generation television series. At first, the production was planning on having a voice actor that sounded like de Lancie, and were later thrilled to find that they could have de Lancie himself for the part. John de Lancie let slip at a Calgary Expo panel that he had lent his voice again for a future episode; he later confirmed this on Twitter. De Lancie mentioned that his voice recordings of Discord are sped up and lose their deep bass sound. Discord appears with a bright white flash, and the two even share some mannerisms, including a fondness for "games" and snapping his fingers to use his powers. In the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Q Who, Picard refers to Q as "...next of kin to chaos". On the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic DVDs Princess Twilight Sparkle and Season Three Disc 2, Discord is listed in the credits of Games Ponies Play despite not appearing in the episode. According to Lauren Faust, the villain Nightmare Moon, now Princess Luna, was originally named Discord. During a Las Pegasus Unicon panel with John de Lancie on February 23, 2013, he mentioned that he had just done a recording "a couple of days ago" of something that rhymes with "Guy Whittle Stony". In the official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony, Meghan McCarthy stated this about Discord regarding his reformation: "I don't think I'd want to reform all of our villains. I don't think that would be realistic. No matter how hard you try, some people (or evil alicorns) just aren't going to change their ways. But for a character like Discord, 'reforming' him allows us to tell more stories with his character. He gets to be the not-always-reliable ally instead of the known enemy." On February 26, 2015, Ishi Rudell was asked, "Is there a reason why Discord is not included in Equestria Girls? I heard is because he is a spirit of chaos even in human world" , and replied, "It would be difficult to translate his character into a normal human form..." On March 13, 2015, Jim Miller was asked, "Can we just replace Spike/Rarity subplot with Discord/Fluttershy now that he is fully refomred?" , and replied, "IS he fully reformed? ;)". On Twitter in mid-December 2015, IDW comics writer Jeremy Whitley was told, "I liked that finally, some writer noticed the most obvious thing like Fluttershy having Discord, the demigod at her disposal.", and replied, "I like that with Discord the excuse doesn't even have o make sense. He can just not feel like helping." In the original outline for A Hearth's Warming Tail, he was to play a Jacob Marley-type role to Starlight Glimmer's Scrooge, but was ultimately cut for time, early enough in the script that Jim Miller never saw dialogue for him. In March 2017, John de Lancie stated on Twitter that he was "asked to record two episodes for season 8". The word "discord" means "a lack of harmony" or "a disagreement". Depiction in the series Physical appearance The word "draconequus" is composed of the Latin "draco" or Greek "drakon", meaning "dragon", and the Latin "equus", meaning "horse". His head is horse-like, much different from other ponies' head styles, though Cheerilee describes it as a "head of a pony". He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. Discord bears a resemblance to a Chinese dragon, a creature often depicted with a serpentine body, facial hair, feline claws, and antlers. Season two Discord first appears in The Return of Harmony Part 1 during the opening scene, encased as a statue in the Canterlot sculpture garden. Cheerilee takes her students on a tour of the garden during a field trip and shows them the draconequus statue. The Cutie Mark Crusaders bicker over what it is supposed to represent, resulting in his statue beginning to crack. Before he is directly introduced, the six leading characters witness the effects of his power at Sweet Apple Acres. Inexplicably, things begin acting irregularly, such as clouds made out of cotton candy and chocolate milk rain. Princess Celestia explains to Twilight Sparkle and her friends that Discord is the spirit of disharmony, as explained in the opening, and that he caused unrest and unhappiness throughout Equestria. Celestia and her sister Luna rose up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone. However, since she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements of Harmony, the spell imprisoning Discord breaks, allowing him to escape from his stone imprisonment. When the Elements of Harmony go missing, Celestia accuses Discord of stealing them. Discord appears in the stained-glass windows of the palace and tells them a riddle, leading Twilight to believe that he hid the Elements in the castle's labyrinth. When Twilight and her friends venture into the palace labyrinth, Discord prevents them from "cheating" in his "game" by magically removing the ponies' wings and horns. This enforces the first rule of his game: no flying and no magic. The second rule is that they must all play the game, or else he wins. He separates them in the maze, and the game begins. Discord confronts the Mane Six with trials that make them question themselves, causing them to contradict the elements they represent. After turning Applejack dishonest, Pinkie Pie grumpy, Rarity greedy, and Fluttershy cruel, Discord plays with Rainbow Dash's loyalty to her friends by showing her a vision that her hometown of Cloudsdale would be destroyed without her. Falling for the bait, Rainbow takes her wings back, flies out of the labyrinth, and breaks Discord's "no flying and no magic" rule. Discord, having "won", destroys the labyrinth and proclaims that they "might be due for a big old storm of chaos". Twilight is upset when Discord takes away the maze before they can find the Elements of Harmony, until Discord reveals they were not in the labyrinth but back in Ponyville. Afterward, Discord turns the town into what he claims will be the "chaos capital of the world". With Twilight's friends in their corrupted states, the Elements fail to work. Later, Twilight cures her corrupted friends by making them remember the wonderful times they had together. Discord is easily defeated by the reawakened powers of the Elements. After being struck with a rainbow similar to that previously used on Nightmare Moon, Discord is turned back into stone. Season three Discord's next appearance is in Keep Calm and Flutter On, in which Princess Celestia delivers his statue to Ponyville in the hopes that the six ponies can successfully reform him as a mutual ally. Princess Celestia says that she "cast a spell so Discord can't take Elements of Harmony and hide them again", and she personally requests Fluttershy to give him a chance. Once Celestia leaves, he is released by the elements and reveals that he has heard everything while imprisoned in stone. He resides in Fluttershy's cottage for most of the episode, taking advantage of her enduring patience and hospitality. During Discord's stay, he is legitimately surprised to hear that Fluttershy defends his actions and even considers him a friend. in "Keep Calm and Flutter On".]] The situation soon becomes critical because of an earlier prank resulting in the flooding of Sweet Apple Acres, so Fluttershy asks Discord to reverse everything. He says he will do so on the condition that Fluttershy will never raise her element against him, so she reluctantly agrees much to the chagrin of her friends. This leads to Discord betraying her and only freezing the water, believing that he is finally free to wreak havoc and offering Fluttershy to indulge in ice skating with him. Though Fluttershy does not break her own promise, she angrily renounces her friendship with him and walks away. Initially, he brags about how no one tells him what to do and asks if she truly believed that he cared if he lost his first and only friend. This results in an epiphany as Discord finally understands the consequences of his actions - and realizes that he actually does value her friendship. Feeling ashamed and with his eyes welling up with tears, he returns everything to normal after finally understanding the magic of friendship, if somewhat embarrassed to admit it. When Princess Celestia arrives later, he announces that he is ready to put his magic to good use "most of the time". While Celestia senses a change in Discord's outlook and is eager to accept him, she is aware that she is dealing with the spirit of chaos and leaves the Elements of Harmony in the possession of Twilight Sparkle as a contingency plan. Discord overhears Celestia revealing her intention to Twilight and shows a face of concern. Fluttershy holds his paw and reassures that "He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him." However, the others give expressions of uncertainty. In Magical Mystery Cure, Discord appears in one of Fluttershy's flashbacks as well as in a flashback during Celestia's Ballad. He is also mentioned by Spike, and seen in the stain glass windows towards the end. Season four Discord appears behind one window of Fluttershy's Cottage in the theme song sequence at the beginning of season four episodes, starting with Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Discord appears in the season 4 premiere two-parter when the Mane Six summon him in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, accusing him of the chaos occurring in Ponyville. Discord denies any of this was his doing, claiming he enjoys the new style of Ponyville, but that he can't claim responsibility for it, mentioning that he is reformed. With Discord still claiming innocence, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash get ready to turn Discord back into stone. Fluttershy stands up to the trio and gets them to stand down by mediating that he might not be lying after all. Discord thanks his friend "Shutterfly" whilst embracing Rainbow Dash, before Fluttershy corrects him on the name and the pony. Twilight Sparkle asks Discord to help them find out who is behind the trouble, but after showing a disapproval of the way he was treated, he points them with a large arrow towards Zecora as she was arriving. Afterward, in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Zecora uses a potion to show Twilight Sparkle how Celestia and Luna first found the Elements of Harmony and used them to originally imprison Discord in stone. Later, Discord is still enjoying himself using Gummy as a nail file and even watches Cherry Berry and Comet Tail getting squeezed by vines, up until Twilight Sparkle arrives to scold him, and demand he help, which he does by getting rid of said vine. He asks about the Tree of Harmony, and Twilight Sparkle tells of her friends' decision to have her stay behind. Discord is surprised that Twilight Sparkle agreed to such a plan, accusing her of keeping herself out of harm's way while her friends rush headlong into danger. The draconequus' words get to Twilight Sparkle, and she races back to help her friends in the forest. Later on, after giving up the Elements of Harmony and saving the Tree of Harmony, Discord appears to congratulate the ponies as they emerge from the forest. This is despite the fact that, when the power of the Tree destroyed the vines, Discord reacted with disappointment at this outcome. When he asks about the Elements, the ponies inform him that they were gone. Discord is quick to ponder the possibilities of this, but Fluttershy swiftly warns him to control himself if he wants to remain friends. As Fluttershy says this, Discord decreases in size. Applejack wonders why this all happened to begin with, and Discord mentions out loud that the seeds he planted should have sprouted long ago. Twilight Sparkle asks him what he means, and using Zecora's potion, Twilight Sparkle observes that prior to his original imprisonment, Discord had secretly planted his "plunderseeds" to steal the Tree of Harmony's magic and capture the princesses, but it was only until now that the tree had enough magic to keep the seeds from growing. Twilight Sparkle berates Discord for withholding this information, but Discord explains it was to teach Twilight Sparkle a valuable lesson about being a princess. In Three's A Crowd, Discord visits Ponyville claiming to be suffering from "blue flu" and asking for help from his pony friends. With Fluttershy away on a trip to observe the Breezies, it ultimately falls to Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance to care for him while he is supposedly ill. Eventually, the blue flu turns out to be a deception, albeit Discord somehow managed to spread it to both Rarity and Applejack earlier. Discord claims that he was worried Twilight Sparkle was not really his friend and concocted an elaborate test to determine if she would really act like a friend to him. He is overjoyed to see that she chose to help him, even though it interfered with her time with Princess Cadance. Ironically, Discord becomes infected with a real disease when a Tatzlwurm sneezes on him. He is placed in a quarantine bubble in Fluttershy's cottage where his Pegasus friend can care for him. During his visit, Discord reveals that he and Fluttershy have been keeping a correspondence. Although Discord doesn't make a physical appearance in Trade Ya!, the vendor Stellar Eclipse has multiple lamps designed after him. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Princess Celestia chooses Discord over Princess Twilight to help track down a villain; Twilight says about Discord that he "can sense when there's a magical imbalance. The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down!" He appears before the Mane Six and gloats about his new mission, even jokingly suggesting that he may be made an Alicorn princess. Discord brings up the Tree of Harmony's mysterious chest and mentions that whatever's inside could help Twilight prove her worth as a princess. He gives Twilight her journal, marking several entries for her. Twilight later discovers the common theme of these entries having a connection to the mysterious chest at the Tree of Harmony. Later on, Discord is convinced by Lord Tirek into returning to his old ways of chaos. He then assists Tirek in consuming the magic of all three pony races. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Discord helps Tirek take over Canterlot before targeting Ponyville. He reveals his treachery to Twilight's friends, causing Fluttershy to break down sobbing. However, Discord is himself betrayed by Tirek and drained of his powers, making him unable to transport, transform or cause chaos. Discord sees the folly of his actions and is remorseful. He ultimately helps Twilight discover her key by giving her a trinket that Tirek had previously given him, which Tirek had previously received from his brother Scorpan. He then truly reforms at last, having realized the true importance of friendship, and has his magic restored when Tirek is defeated. At the end of the episode, he is accepted by the other ponies and is seen celebrating with them before offering a bouquet of flowers to Celestia and winking at her. Season five In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Discord learns that Fluttershy plans to take a pony named Tree Hugger to the Grand Galloping Gala instead of him. Jealous, he takes a green, slimy creature called the Smooze as his guest to the Gala. Throughout the evening, Discord tries to gain Fluttershy's attention while at the same time disregarding the Smooze. He unwittingly puts the Smooze in a position to consume a large quantity of jewels and valuables, causing it to grow exponentially and create havoc. When Tree Hugger soothes the Smooze to normal, Discord becomes fed up and nearly banishes Tree Hugger to another dimension. It is only when Fluttershy tells Discord that one can have more than one friend that Discord learns his lesson and apologizes for his actions. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, he is mentioned by Diamond Tiara when she mentions that Twist wished to fix a window that Discord broke. In What About Discord?, Discord inexplicably bonds with Twilight's friends over a three-day weekend, much to Twilight's suspicion and envy. When Twilight is excluded from their inside jokes and tries to recreate the circumstances surrounding them, Discord tells Twilight that moments of friendship can't be manufactured. Twilight eventually admits her jealousy, and Discord reveals that he planned for Twilight to learn this lesson all along. The others, unamused at Discord's antics, no longer laugh at his inside jokes, and even make one of their own with Twilight. Discord feels left out, and shrinks, his feelings hurt. Twilight then gives him a tiny orange (referencing one of his own inside jokes) as a peace offering. Discord accepts it, and returns to full size, pulling all the ponies and Spike into a group hug. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Discord briefly appears in an alternate timeline ruling over Equestria and tormenting Celestia and Luna in a mock circus. Season six In Dungeons & Discords, Discord joins Spike and Big McIntosh on their guys' night when the Mane Six leave to Yakyakistan. He looks forward to a night of partying and dancing, but it turns out to be an evening of playing the fantasy role-playing game Ogres & Oubliettes, much to his disappointment. Throughout the evening, Discord tries to steer things toward more enjoyable activities, but Spike and Big Mac insist on playing their game. Discord's disinterest in the game and frustration eventually drive him to create a real-life version of Ogres & Oubliettes. However, his efforts are met with Spike and Big Mac's cold reception, and he leaves out of embarrassment when he discovers they only invited him on their guys' night because they felt sorry for him. Spike and Big Mac soon invite him back to give him a second chance, and he joins their role-playing game as an Archer-class character. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Discord teams up with Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Thorax to save their friends - particularly Fluttershy - when they are captured by changelings. In Part 2, Discord's magic is disabled in the Changeling Kingdom due to the properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne, forcing him to navigate the castle without teleporting. While in the castle, Discord has frequent arguments with Trixie because of their clashing personalities. On their way to the throne room, Discord distracts a detail of changeling guards with a stand-up comedy act, but he is eventually captured when a group of changelings all disguise themselves as Fluttershy. After Chrysalis is defeated, Discord joins the ponies in celebrating the Sunset Festival in Our Town, and he offers to improve Trixie's magic act with his chaos magic. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Discord receives a Pink Heart of Courage for saving Equestria alongside Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Thorax. He also puts intense pressure on Twilight to come up with a plan for Starlight now that she has learned all of her friendship lessons, and discloses her decision as a "surprise" to her friends before she can figure out what to do. In the end, he is disappointed when Twilight settles on graduating Starlight, revealing his hope that she'd send Starlight to his realm as a roommate. In A Royal Problem, as Celestia observes the dreams of everyone in Equestria, Discord briefly appears having a pillow fight with the Smooze at the Golden Oak Library's bedroom. In Discordant Harmony, Discord hosts a tea party in his home realm for Fluttershy to thank her for all the times she hosted a tea party for him at her cottage. Fearing that she will be uncomfortable there, however, he decides to change both his home and himself to be normal. Unfortunately, not only is Fluttershy disappointed in the party's lack of excitement, but Discord's new persona is so contradictory to his inherent nature that it begins to destroy him. With Fluttershy's help, Discord embraces his chaotic ways and stops fading away. Discord is mentioned in Shadow Play - Part 2 by Pinkie Pie as one of the several villains she and the Mane Six have defeated since the disappearance of the Pony of Shadows. Season eight Discord is mentioned in The Maud Couple and appears in a photo in Starlight's mirror. In The Break Up Break Down, Discord dismisses the notions of love and romance and only wants to play Ogres & Oubliettes with Spike and Big Mac. When Big Mac is heartbroken over believing Sugar Belle wants to break up with him, Discord tries to cheer him up, eventually giving him the idea of breaking up with Sugar Belle first. In the end, Discord orchestrates a situation in which Big Mac and Sugar Belle can reconcile the miscommunication between them. In A Matter of Principals, Discord gets so upset when Twilight leaves Starlight Glimmer in charge of the School of Friendship in her absence that he tries to sabotage her lessons and activities. When Starlight banishes his physical form from the school grounds, he terrorizes the students as a ghost. Starlight eventually realizes that the reason for Discord's actions is because he felt left out of the school, not even having been invited to its grand opening. She offers him a position to run the school alongside her, which he accepts, and the two make amends. However, the return of Twilight and her friends (Discord having secretly arranged for their absence in the first place) soon after ends up nullifying Starlight's offer, to Discord's chagrin. Discord is mentioned in A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, What Lies Beneath, and School Raze - Part 1. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the one-hour special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Discord helps Rainbow Dash find a Hearth's Warming gift for Fluttershy. They track down and catch a rare winterchilla for Fluttershy's animal sanctuary and inadvertently unleash a winterzilla on Twilight's castle. When Fluttershy calms the beast down, Discord reveals he hatched this plot to put Fluttershy in a position to save the day as his own Hearth's Warming present to her. Afterwards, he spends Hearth's Warming with Twilight and her friends and family, receiving a gift of an elephant tea cozy from Fluttershy. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Discord appears during Celestia and Luna's retirement announcement and Twilight's subsequent stress meltdown. When King Sombra returns to conquer Equestria, Discord refuses to help stop him in order for Twilight and her friends to handle things on their own. In Part 2, he agrees to help after the Mane Six lose the Elements of Harmony, and during the confrontation against Sombra, he takes a blow from his magic when he aims at Fluttershy. Injured, Discord gives an inspiring speech to the Mane Six and they gain the confidence they need to defeat Sombra and save the day. When Celestia and Luna choose to put off Twilight's ascension to the throne until she is ready, Discord becomes upset by this decision, revealing he just faked getting hurt in order to give Twilight and her friends the necessary conviction to win. Personality In The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2, Discord is shown to be a mischievous and manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on others through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, as seen when he mocks and banters with Celestia and the Mane Six in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. Discord is arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Discord states that he's never had a friend. He appears touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend, and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that causes him to undo the chaos he had caused. He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on: "most of the time". Since then, he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, he was shown to indirectly aid the Mane Six in defeating the plunderseeds, which he himself planted long ago in a bid to defeat the royal sisters. Even after the force that is most capable of defeating him is gone, he keeps his word to Celestia and does not go on a rampage, and he is rather easily swayed by Fluttershy. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, after he betrays the ponies of Equestria and Lord Tirek subsequently betrays him, he shows deep remorse for his actions and apologizes to Fluttershy and her friends upon realizing the true importance of friendship. When Twilight and the others forgive him and the ponies accept him in the end, Discord appears truly happy, which he expresses by giving Princess Celestia a bouquet of flowers. Discord has a habit of telling bad or unfunny jokes, as demonstrated in his comedy act in Make New Friends but Keep Discord and when he attempts to distract a group of changeling guards in To Where and Back Again - Part 2. Discord can be very prideful, unwilling to admit to feeling hurt or left out. Rather than simply talk things out, he instead resorts to various schemes or antics in response to a problem, such as in A Matter of Principals. Depiction in Equestria Girls .]] In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short Perfect Day for Fun, Twilight presents Fluttershy with a plush doll shaped like Discord. A startled Fluttershy hits the doll with a "Whack-A-Mole!" mallet. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship, Discord is depicted in stained glass at Canterlot Castle. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In the beginning of My Little Pony The Movie, Discord's stained glass window depicting his defeat by Celestia and Luna appears in Canterlot Castle. Pinkie Pie later makes a balloon likeness of Discord for the Friendship Festival. He also makes an appearance in the end credits. Depiction in comics A map of the region that the main characters are traveling in is included with , which includes a desert-like area with odd chaotic structures to the west of the Forest of Leota, marked the "Sight of the Battle of Discord (Quarantined)". On page 10 of , one of Spike's custom pony figures is of Discord, and on page 20 of the same issue, one of the attractions at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown is a head-in-the-hole board of Discord and Queen Chrysalis, and Big McIntosh is shown with his head in the hole for Discord. Discord appears on the Hot Topic cover of . In , the Equestria of an alternate universe shows a statue of Discord wearing a mask and cape. Underneath the statue is an inscription that reads "Our Hero". In , the alternate Discord is referred to as "Sir Discord" by the alternate King Sombra and appears as "Captain Goodguy" in a flashback. In , the original Discord and his alternate universe version appear on page 11. In , Discord takes Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a trip across time and space. He also appears on cover A and 's Hot Topic cover. In , Discord takes part in the Crystal Empire battle against the umbrum, but only briefly as he had to wash his hair. He turns Fluttershy's tiny animals gigantic. In the - story arc Chaos Theory, an astrological event called the Cosmic Convergence turns Discord into a being of pure order called "Accord". Under the principle of uniting Equestria in harmony, Accord hypnotizes thousands of ponies into being his followers, but his goals are eventually halted by Starlight Glimmer. In the short story For the Pony Who Has Everything, Discord disguises Princess Celestia as a normal pony for her birthday so that she can have a day off. In , Accord appears on page 8. In , Discord leaves a portal to his dimension open after helping Fluttershy return home from his tea party. Pinkie Pie travels through the portal and is affected by the dimension, eventually taking control of it. This causes Discord to lose his powers, so, with the help of Twilight and the others, he returns to his dimension and challenges the chaotic Pinkie to a contest of creativity. Discord eventually wins, regaining control over his realm. In the - story arc Cosmos, Discord's former partner in chaos Cosmos returns after being banished by him, the royal sisters, Queen Novo, King Aspen, and the Abyssinian King over a thousand years prior. On page 14 of , drawings of Discord are shown on Inkwell's chalkboard at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. In , the Cutie Mark Crusaders start working with Discord, and eventually the trio accepts him as an honorary member. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders thank Discord for helping them and make him an honorary member, he appears touched and starts crying. At the end of , Discord is revealed to be the one responsible for the animals' sudden ability to talk, meant as a gift for Fluttershy. In , , , and , Discord is mentioned. In , "Discord has been having trouble sleeping" and "Princess Luna delves into Discord's chaotic slumber to try and identify the source of the problem." On page 6 of the story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, a book titled Creation of Discord is visible on a shelf in a dark magic library in Canterlot Castle. On cover RI of My Little Pony Annual 2014, Discord appears as a gargoyle on a Maretropolis rooftop. On page 20, Discord appears in King Vorak's castle throne room. On the cover RI, Discord appears on a playing card. This issue also introduces Princess Eris, a female draconequus stated to be Discord's cousin and counterpart in an alternate universe. Other depictions Discord appears in Transformers Animated: The Complete Allspark Almanac. Archived. Archived. Hub promotions At The Hub's website's 2011 "Naughty or Nice?" contest, it was stated that he is a dragon. The part of the text that said this was later removed, though at least one link to the page still referenced it in its URL. Commercials for the contest initially included a fan-made picture of him, which was used again in two Hub promotional images, one for the 2012 "Naughty or Nice Awards" contest and one on the channel's Facebook and Twitter pages, as the channel's YouTube account background, and on the channel's website. Discord also appeared in the commercial for a 2012 Naughty or Nice Awards contest, saying "I wasn't nominated?" Chapter books Discord is mentioned by Fluttershy in Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, and he is the main character of Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. He is also mentioned in Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden, Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn, Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite, and Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse. He also appears in Ponyville Mysteries: Cursed Crusaders, and is alluded to in Beyond Equestria: Fluttershy Balances the Scales. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Discord appears in All About Alicorns, Hearth's Warming Eve, Land of Harmony, and The Magic of Friendship. Fundamentals of Magic Discord appears in Types of Magic and When Magic Goes Wrong. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Discord and Accord are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of Discord states, "The spirit of chaos and disharmony, Discord once ruled over all of Equestria! He was imprisoned in stone and eventually set free... Now he's been given a second chance to do good and find true friends." The game's description of Accord states, "Discord's polar opposite in every conceivable way. Unfortunately, that includes the 'not trying to mind-control every pony in Equestria' way, too." HubNetwork.com description Discord is a magical and very powerful Draconequus (part-dragon/part-pony) who embodies the spirit of chaos and confusion. He stirs up disharmony everywhere he goes, but Princess Celestia believes his powers can be used for good and asks Fluttershy to reform him. Eventually, Discord grows a soft spot for Fluttershy and her friends, and begins to learn about friendship for himself. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''DISCORD is a draconequus, a rare beast with a pony head and a body comprised of many nasty creatures. He was once imprisoned in stone by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna but escaped, only to be defeated by the power of friendship. He's since reformed and struggles to keep out of trouble since he knows that Twilight Sparkle and her friends would use the Elements of Harmony against him if he ever unleashed chaos.'' Volume II guidebook As a spirit of chaos, DISCORD the Draconequus made Equestria a wretched place for ponies. He was imprisoned in stone for his crimes and later broke free to cause trouble again. But once he experienced the true power of friendship, Discord was changed for the better. He might not be perfect, but he's trying his best and that's all anypony can hope for! Merchandise A trading card was released of Discord in 2012. As a gag, the text, which says Discord can turn Equestria "upside down", is deliberately upside down. named Chaos and other non-Hasbro characters on a Hasbro-licensed WeLoveFine T-shirt.]] WeLoveFine.com carries T-shirts, hoodies, and other merchandise of Discord. A formerly available WeLoveFine shirt design depicting a host of non-Hasbro characters shows an Alicorn resembling Discord. Samantha Bragg, the artist of this design, refers to this Alicorn as "Chaos" and describes him as "what Discord might have been had he chosen the path of good rather than evil" in a since removed post on her since deactivated DeviantArt page; the character, name, and description, as well as the shirt itself, predate the announcements of the episode Keep Calm and Flutter On and of the story arc Reflections. He also appears on the T-shirts "Bat Country", "Discord, Lord of Chaos", "Mythical Discord", and "RD Big Adventure". Of WeLoveFine's art prints, Discord appears on "Legends of Equestria" and "Epic Mare Battle". Funko vinyl figures of Discord in regular and "blue flu" variants are available as Hot Topic exclusives. An 11-inch Discord figurine is included in the Guardians of Harmony toy line. A variation of the same figurine with open eyes was made available at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International and comes with a Fluttershy figure. Magazines Discord appears in the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 69 comic Daring friends and the missing story! Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | }} Beginning with the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, he is added to the intro, where he can be seen inside Fluttershy's cottage through the window. In the opening beginning with the episode The Maud Couple, Discord appears getting a suntan at Fluttershy's sanctuary. Quotes page 8}} page 3}} page 7}} page 19}} page 28}} Category:Heros Category:Male characters